


Just One Dance

by IronEyes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Insecure!Bucky, M/M, Mutual Pining, SO MUCH FLUFF, insecure!Tony, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/IronEyes
Summary: Tony attends an event that everyone is pretty sure is a trap. The usual candidates for bodyguard/fake date are too well-known now, so Bucky gets volunteered for the job. He can do this. The fact that he very much wants to date Tony for real doesn’t need to complicate this at all. Right.





	Just One Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [singingwithoutwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingwithoutwords/gifts).



> Hiya! This is my first work for winteriron, but i love the pairing for years, so why not write it?
> 
> I really hope my giftee likes it as much, as i loved their wonderful prompt!

Bucky sits in the wide communal kitchen and stares into his cup of black tea. It's almost eight, but the kitchen is otherwise empty. Normally the other Avengers would be all over him, cooking and chatting, but today it's quiet. Bucky takes a long slow breath and relaxes even more in his chair.

It's been almost three months since Steve found him hiding in Budapest and took him to the Avengers Tower. Bucky was sure the rest of the team would hate him or even worse, only tolerate him because of Steve. But that wasn't the case. They all welcomed him warmly.

"You can't be serious!" 

Bucky looks up, just in time to see Clint coming into the kitchen. The archer looks distressed and Bucky can clearly see how angry the Omega is. Sometimes Bucky thinks his senses are even more alerted, since the Soldier doesn't have control anymore. 

"I am always serious and you know that." Tony answers and he steps into the kitchen beside Clint. Bucky looks away and tries to concentrate on his cup of tea. Sometimes he can't even look at Tony. Alone his scent makes Bucky feel things, that he thought he already had forgotten forever.

"Tony, this is obviously a trap!" Clint tries again and he goes over to the beloved coffee machine. He fixes Tony a coffee without even asking and Tony smiles a bit at that. Bucky frowns at himself, since he of course had looked at Tony again.

He can't help it. The moment he saw Tony standing there covered in oil from working on his machines, but smiling widely, he was _gone_. He heard a lot of things about Tony, but he quickly discovered none of them were true. Tony was sarcastic and stubborn, sure, but he was kind and sweetly smiling, and don't get him started on his scent. 

Bucky tries to sniff the air a bit. He can smell his own tea, the black coffee from Clint and Tony. But then he can only smell Tony. He smells like lemon and grass. Like freedom and sunshine. But also he always smells like the motor oil Bucky saw the first day on Tony's arms and cheek.

It's common that alphas can distinguish the scents from omegas. Every omega has their own sweet and personal smell. The same way all Alphas smell different. Only Betas seem to have a less stronger smell. 

But Bucky. Bucky's senses are different, since he became the winter soldier. At first he couldn't smell anyone anymore, because HYDRA didn't need a restless Alpha searching for an omega. But now that he is free from the soldier, he can feel emotions from some Omegas.

That's a lie. 

He can feel the emotions from _one_ Omega.

Right now Tony feels calm and relaxed, even though he is still arguing with Clint. Bucky just watches them and he isn't even sure if they noticed him. The door opens again and Steve comes in. He looks like he was out running and he makes a beeline for a bottle of water.

"I could hear you two in the elevator already." Steve says then after he gulps some of his water down. Tony smirks at him, before he shrugs and then looks back to his coffee. Clint doesn't smile.

"Steve, I need your help. Because honestly, Tony is about to do something very stupid and I don't like it when he does stupid things. Because then somebody gets hurts. And most of the time, it's me." Clint whines and he pouts at Steve, who tries very hard not to smile.

Bucky snorts quietly.

"Okay Tony. Care to elaborate?" Steve says and he looks back at Tony, who frowns but nods anyway.

"I got a very interesting letter today with a nice invitation and I wanna go. See it's a charity event, where they raise money for some poor kids and there will be food and drinks. And…maybe some new inventions are introduced and i wanna see them." Tony rambles happily and he smiles widely.

Bucky wrinkles his nose, when he can smell, how happy Tony is. Excited like a child almost. Bucky makes himself smaller on his seat. He is not often near Tony, since he always is afraid of being caught while staring at Tony or even sniffing the air. So enjoys this morning a lot.

"Who did you get the invitation from?" Steve asks and Tony winces. Bucky smiles.

"Justin Hammer." Tony says, when Steve calmly looks at him. Steve doesn't go all alpha on Tony, but often his stern voice gets the right answers out of Tony anyway.

"You can't be serious!" Steve says just like Clint earlier and the archer pokes his tongue out at Tony. Bucky giggles quietly, when Tony gasps loudly.

"I am always…" Tony starts but Steve shakes his head. 

"I think Clint is right about this one, Tones. We all know Hammer is, while being an idiot, dangerous as well. You can't just go there and hope nothing happens." Steve explains and Tony seems to think about it. Bucky watches as, Tony looks down on the ground. 

"I just wanted to laugh at Hammer's next bad impressions of my work." Tony mutters and Bucky can feel, that Tony's emotions aren't as happy as before. Bucky grunts, feeling unhappy as well.

"Yeah but also we could finally take Justin Hammer to jail, if he tries something." Clint says then and Steve nods. They are trying this for a while now.

"I agree. Maybe the invitation is actually a good thing. We all know that Hammer escaped more than once and we never actually caught him in the act." Steve says and the others seem to agree with him.

"Why not send somebody with Tony?" Natasha says and Bucky hadn't even realized she was sitting on the counter to his right. Damn. Maybe his senses weren't as good as he thought. Or maybe they were just so focused on Tony…

"I don't need protection." Tony huffs and Bucky has to smile. He knows that Tony really doesn't need any help or protection, but sometimes he is just too cute. Bucky ducks his head at his own thoughts. 

"We know that, but I think it's still a good idea. You could laugh at Hammer with your whole attention, while somebody keeps an eye on you." Steve says and even Clint nods at the idea. Tony sighs loudly.

"Alright, if you leave me alone and just watch me." Tony says in the end and Steve pats him on the shoulder. Bucky would never say it and he doesn't even know this Justin Hammer, but he is a bit relieved, that Tony won't go alone.

"So who are you taking with you?" Natasha asks and she looks at her fingernails. They are a deep red today and for a moment Bucky focuses on her. He thought she would want to go with Tony. Bucky knows how fast she can kill a man. And how much she _likes_ it.

"What about you, Nat? I would even dance with you." Tony purrs, but Natasha silences him with one glare. Then she hops down the counter and walks over to Tony. She is also an Alpha and to be honest, Bucky is a bit afraid of her. But he knows she loves Tony.

"Sorry darling. The last time I was out with you, we destroyed the whole street, you remember? People would know that I'm there as your bodyguard and not as your date." Natasha says and Tony grins a bit at that. Bucky would love to hear that story sometime.

"Natasha is right. You need someone with you, that most of the people don't know." Steve says and Bucky makes the mistake to look up at that. Natasha, who is standing right next to Tony, smirks at him. Buckys eyes widen, when she winks at him.

Oh no. Oh no please, _oh no_.

"What about our grandpa here?" Natasha asks sweetly and Bucky wants to strangle her. But then Tony looks at him and Bucky promptly chokes on his own spit and he coughs loudly. Damn, he should've died when he fell down the train.

"Bucky?" Steve asks a bit surprised and turns around as well. Bucky actually holds his right hand up and waves. Tony giggles at that and Bucky hopes nobody sees that the winter soldier can blush.

"Nat is right. Tony has never been seen with him before. He would make a good cover." Clint says and he shrugs. Tony seems to think about it and while he still looks at Bucky, Clint steals his cup of coffee behind Tony's back.

"Uhm.." Bucky says, because he isn't sure what to do now. Tony doesn't look to happy about it. He even smells a bit sad or stressed. Bucky isn't sure.

"You up for it, Buck?" Steve asks and he sounds worried. Bucky wants to roll his eyes, because Steve was already worried about Bucky when he was half as tall as now. 

Bucky wants to say no. He is sure he would embarrass himself in front of Tony and could never look at him again. But then he thinks about this Hammer-guy. He could hurt Tony. _His_ Tony. 

Where the hell did that came from?

"Sure." Bucky tries to say it confidently and he even smiles. But Tony doesn't look too happy about it. And worse, Bucky can smell his fear. Oh god. Tony is afraid of him. Bucky knows he probably looks like an idiot, but he can't help it.

"Perfect." Tony says back, but Bucky knows he lies. He never felt worse, than in this second.

"You sure?" Bucky asks, because Tony's distress grows with every second, but he is still smiling. Bucky wonders for a second, where he leaned to school his facial expressions like that. 

"Why wouldn't I be, Buckaroo?" Tony says and he winks at Bucky. 

Bucky shrugs and he tries to swallow the lump in his throat, but it doesn't work and he is sure that his heart just dropped into his tummy. Tony is afraid of him. Tony for sure _hates_ him. And Bucky even lives under his roof.

"Bucky, come see me later yeah? I will tell you everything you need to know about being a good bodyguard without everybody thinking you are a bodyguard." Steve laughs at him and then turns around to leave the kitchen. Probably searching his omega, Sam.

"And I could tell you anything about being a good lover." Natasha whispers to Bucky, as she leaves as well. Bucky mutters something horrible in Russian at her, but she just laughs and kisses his cheek. Bucky is sure his face is now a wonderful bright red.

Clint just shrugs and vanishes as well. Maybe searching Bruce or Thor. Bucky looks back at his tea. It's probably cold now. He drinks it anyway, just to have something to do .

The tea is really cold and Bucky makes a face. Tony giggles again and Bucky almost forgot he was being left alone with him. Almost. If he couldn't still smell the lemon around him.

"I'll see you tomorrow at 8?" Tony says and he sounds a bit shy, when he says it. Bucky basically melts into a puddle, when he sees how Tony looks at him through his eyelashes.

"Yeah." Bucky whispers and before he can say anything else, like _I love you_ , Tony luckily runs out of the room.

A completely new scent around Bucky.

 

*

 

"I have to do what?" Bucky asks and Steve frowns at him, while Sam sits on their bed and laughs himself silly. 

"Wear a suit?" Steve says and now he sounds unsure himself. Steve is holding a dark blue suit in his hands and Bucky shakes his head. He never wore such a monkey suit before. He would for sure look stupid in it. 

"Why?" Bucky asks back and he carefully touches the sleeve of the suit. It feels soft and smooth under his fingertips, but Bucky pulls his hand back, as if he got burned.

"Because it's an official event. And you want to be Tony's date, right?" Sam asks and he doesn't look as if he would make fun of Bucky for that. Bucky shrugs.

"What if I look stupid?" Bucky asks back and Steve shakes his head. Sam gets up and goes over to the wardrobe. He takes black shoes out, a dark tie and a white shirt. Bucky still looks warily at the things, but then nods. 

He gets a smile from Steve and Sam, before they both leave him alone to dress. Bucky sighs heavily, but he actually puts the suit and the other things on. He slowly goes over to the mirror and looks at himself. Not…too bad. But he still feels a bit unsure about this.

What if Tony hates it?

"You ready?" Natasha asks and Bucky whirls around to look at her. She is already in her Black Widow suit and she is even smiling a bit. Bucky knows the other Avengers will all be close to the event. Clint will be on the roof the whole time. Sam will be on the roof of the next building. Natasha on the front entrance, Steve at the back. Bruce stays at the tower and Thor will be in the building next to them.

"As ready as I will be." Bucky mumbles and he straightens his tie. Natasha frowns.

"We all thought you would be ready for such a mission, but if you aren't that's okay." Natasha starts, but Bucky shakes his head. 

"Nah. I'll handle it." Bucky answers and Natasha comes closer. She takes something from her pocket and stands behind Bucky, before grabbing into his long hair. Bucky is so surprised he lets it happen and a few seconds later, Natasha puts his hair in a perfect bun. Bucky has to smile, when he looks in the mirror.

"I'm sure he’ll love it." Natasha says and Bucky turns back to her, to tell her that he doesn't know what she is talking about, but Natasha is already gone. Bucky looks at the expensive watch Steve gave him and nods. He has to get Tony now or they would be late.

He goes down the hall and stands in front of Tony's door. He needs to calm himself down, but for a tiny second he images what would be, if this was a real date…not just a pretend thing.

"Come in!" Tony yells, when Bucky knocks three times on the door. So Bucky does what he is told and slowly opens the door. Tony is standing with the back to him and is looking at a box of ties. Bucky just looks at him and he tries very hard not look at Tony's butt.

He fails, but nobody is here to see that.

"What you think, Buckaroo? Red?" Tony asks and he turns around with two red ties. One a dark red, the other just as bright as his suit. Before Bucky can answer, Tony's eyes widen and his mouth opens a bit. Bucky nervously steps from one foot to the other. Is he looking that bad?

"The left one." Bucky says quietly, when Tony is still standing there like a fish out of water. Tony nods and then coughs slowly, before he puts the bright one back into his box. Bucky notices that Tony's smell is different today. He seems even sweeter than the other days. But he is still nervous and afraid. There is also something else, that Bucky doesn't know.

"Care to help me?" Tony asks and he holds the tie up. Bucky thinks for a second that Tony is making fun of him, but Tony's smile is unsure and the corner of his mouth twitches a bit. So Bucky nods. 

"Sure." Bucky grunts more than he speaks and he already wants to kick himself. Tony just continues to smile and gives Bucky the silky tie. Bucky likes the feeling under his fingertips.

"Yeah, I know, embarrassing. The great Tony Stark is bad at tying his tie. But normally Pepper does it for me and when I was a kid I had my mum doing it for me and…well. Why do you know how to do this?" Tony babbles and now Bucky would know he is nervous, without smelling him.

Bucky stays quiet, while he ties the silk fabric around Tony's neck. Tony trusts him not to just choke him with this and Buckys fingers start shaking. He hopes Tony doesn't notice it. Bucky is careful, while he ties the tie and at one point he can feel Tony swallow against his hand. 

"Army." Bucky says and his voice sound so much darker, that he frowns at himself. Tony shudders and then hastily takes a step back. Jepp. He is really afraid of Bucky.

"Well then I'm glad your memories are starting to come back." Tony smiles and he looks at his mirror. Bucky can't help it. His gaze wanders over Tony's body as well. He looks gorgeous. The black suit has some dark patterns on it and while Bucky would never wear something like that, Tony looks stunning in it. As if it was made for him.

It probably is, now that he thinks about it.

Bucky doesn't say anything to that in the end. His memories are still not good, but if he doesn't think about things he did before the winter soldier, than he can still do them. He knows there are still chances the soldier could come back out, but Tony and his team have done a lot for him. Not only with a new arm.

Tony grins and then looks at Bucky, who lays his metal hand in the back of his neck. A habit he does, when he is nervous. Tony sees then and then gasps.

"Oh. I forgot something." He says and Bucky frowns, since Tony is already completely finished. He even wears dark red sunglasses again, which is actually a shame, since Bucky loves his dark eyes.

"Here." Tony says, when he comes back from another room and he holds a dark pair of gloves. Bucky heart sinks at that. Of course. Tony made the new metal arm for him, but that doesn't mean he actually has to like it. 

"Thanks." Bucky mutters and takes the dark gloves. They doesn't seem to be made out of leather, because they are too soft for it. Bucky puts the gloves on and looks at his hands. He looks like a normal person now. Not like the freak he really is. 

Now he could really pretend that this was a real date. That Tony would like to look at him. If he was normal. Because why would Tony ever want _something_ like him.

"You look good." Tony says and he seems to realize that Bucky is upset. Bucky tries to smile at Tony, but he knows it probably looks more than a grimace. Tony smiles back nonetheless and then he opens the door for Bucky. The both step out and walk down the hall.

"So since my driver wanted to leave with Pepper on their own date, it means that I'll have to drive us." Tony babbles happily and they use the elevator to go down to Tony's garage. Bucky has never been here before and he can't help the gasp that escapes his lips, when he sees all those cars.

"Those are all yours?" Bucky asks and Tony grins at him.

"Yes. You can choose one." Tony says then and Bucky eagerly goes over to the cars. There is a bright red Lamborghini, that catches his eyes first and he thinks Tony loves that one too. But he can also see a black sleek Porsche next to it. Our they could take the other black Jeep, that can even open its roof.

"I like them all." Bucky says and even though none of these cars can fly, he thinks he sees the future that Howard Stark talked about, right before him. He turns back to Tony.

"I didn't make them myself you know. I just bought them." Tony says but Bucky can still smell that Tony is proud of something. He smelled him like that before. First when he saw Dum-E and the other robots from Tony. Yes he is definitely proud.

"I don't care." Bucky says and he looks at another bright yellow car. He doesn't even know what kind of car that is. But he doesn't care. Bucky already wants to say he chooses this one, but then he looks behind it. There is an old black motorcycle. He is sure it's a Harley.

"Oh she is a beauty right?" Tony says and he grins widely. Bucky nods and goes over to her. He carefully pats the dark leather seat and Tony laughs.

"Well unusual to drive to a gala like this. But you know what, why not?" Tony says and Bucky whirls around. Tony can't be serious. They both were expensive suits and they can't get dirty. But Tony just goes over to a desk and gets himself a helmet, before he holds one out for Bucky.

"Are you sure?" Bucky asks back, because what will Tony's rich friends think. 

"Well depends. Can you actually drive it?" Tony winks at him and then puts the helmet on. Of course his helmet is in the gold and red from the iron man suit. Bucky has a black helmet in his hands. Tony takes his sunglasses off for a second.

"Yeah but what about those other people? Won't they be disappointed or something?" Bucky asks and Tony's eyes go so soft. Bucky could get lost forever in those dark eyes.

"Who cares? I can see that you wanna take her out for a drive and I want you to have a nice date as well." Tony grins again and Bucky takes a step closer to him. The lemon and grass around him. But there is it again. A nice sweet undertone of something Bucky can't point out.

"Alright. Then let's go." Bucky says and he is glad, it's warm outside. They wouldn't need leather jackets or anything and since it hasn't rained in days, they probably wouldn't get dirty while driving through the streets. 

Bucky gets on the motorcycle first and he already likes the feeling. Since being in the tower he drove with Steve's motorcycle once or twice and he can't get enough of it. But this would feel so much better.

"I can see you are already in love." Tony says and he stands next to him. He has the sunglasses back on and Bucky can see himself in those dark glasses. He is smiling widely and he actually looks happy. Maybe in love too, Tony is right.

In love with _Tony_. Not the motorcycle. 

"Can you blame me?" Bucky says and this time he is the one, who winks at Tony. He doesn't know who is more surprised by this. Tony or him. This time Tony's scent is even sweeter and Bucky has to stop himself, to get back up and puts his lips right on Tony's neck.

God he wishes this would be a real date. He wishes he could just do it. Kiss Tony. _Love_ him.

"No not really." Tony says and he breaks the moment, when he shrugs. Before Bucky can say anything else, Tony steps behind him and climbs on the motorcycle. It's a tight fit and Tony presses his whole body against Bucky, who tries very hard not to shudder.

"Ready?" Bucky asks and Tony puts his arms around Bucky's torso. He even puts his chin on Bucky's shoulder, without smashing their helmet together and this time Bucky can't help it and shudders. He really hopes Tony will ignore it and to his luck Tony doesn't say anything.

Bucky starts the motorcycle and then drives out of the big garage. As he said the weather is still beautiful, even though it starts to get dark. Tony presses a bit more against him, when Bucky starts to drive a bit faster, but he doesn't seem to be afraid.

Despite the airflow Bucky never smelled Tony so strongly. Normally the Alpha is the strong part in a relationship or at least, that's how it was back then, when Bucky was still normal. But with Tony it's different. While Bucky still is stronger when it's about muscle strength, Tony gives him so much power back. 

"Wohooo." Tony makes, when Bucky rounds a corner a bit fast and Bucky has to laugh. God he knew Tony was sweet, but this is too good to be true. He tries to ignore his thought about this being just for show. He loves to be with Tony.

He can hear Tony laughing as well and the sounds is just as sweet as his scent. Maybe today he took a bit of perfume as well for the date? Because Lemon and grass are just so far away right now. Even the motor oil scent is gone. Now it's sweet as strawberries covered in chocolate. Bucky scents him a bit more, since he is safe right now. 

It takes them roughly 15 minutes to the big building, where Hammer presents his event. Bucky parks a bit away from the red carpet, they have to walk over. Tony jumps from the motorcycle and looks at Bucky, while he stands up as well. Their suits are a bit rustled, but otherwise they look fine.

"That was so much fun!" Tony beams at him, when he puts the sunglasses away and Bucky smiles back. It really was so much fun. He hadn't thought he would have the feeling of freedom, too when someone else was on the motorcycle with him. 

"We should do this more often!" Bucky hears himself saying and he wants to face palm. Why would Tony want to do that again. This is just a distraction for Hammer and the press. But Bucky wants to do this again so bad.

Before Tony can answer, people are cheering behind them and a big black car parks in front of the red carpet. Bucky can see a woman stepping out of the car. She has dark black hair and he never saw her before. A man is with her and the people around them are screaming now.

Bucky feels nervous. He has never seen so many cameras in one place. What if he embarrasses Tony and falls on his ass or something like that. Tony seems to notice that and comes closer. He puts his hands on either side of Bucky's black helmet and looks him right into his eyes.

"Are you really okay with this?" Tony asks and Bucky thinks his knees buckle. 

"Yeah." Bucky whispers back and if this would be a real date, Bucky thinks he would kiss him. To his luck, they still have both their helmets on and he can't even try. He is afraid otherwise he would've. 

"Alright. Then come on Buckaroo. We can't be late." Tony says and he takes his helmet off, before giving it to a man who also takes their keys, to keep them safe. Bucky laughs, when he sees Tony's hair. He looks a bit like he just woke up.

God Bucky wishes he could see how Tony looks while waking up.

Tony just rolls his eyes, but he blushes. Bucky can see it and he smiles, when he takes his own helmet off. Thanks to his bun, his hair is still alright. Tony looks hastily away and Bucky frowns at the reaction. Does he look so bad? 

"So how are we going to do it?" Tony asks then and Bucky doesn't understands what he wants. 

"Uhm?" Bucky huffs back and Tony smiles again. All sweetly and shy at the same time. Bucky loves this smile more then his wide one, that he shows the other Avengers.

"I mean are you comfortable with touching me? Pretending to be a couple and stuff or should we go for friends?" Tony asks then and Bucky frowns. Oh. That's what Tony wanted. 

Well, Bucky really could go for the easy way here and just let them be friends, but then he would never know what it's like to be _touched_ by the famous Tony Stark. Not that Bucky minds about Tony's fame. But his skin tingles alone with the thought of touching Tony back.

They would just _pretend_ if they would go for a fake relationship, but Bucky is known for being a self-destructive idiot. Even if he would have Tony just for one day, it would be worth it. 

"I'm okay with the couple stuff." Bucky says and it sounds so stupid to his own ears, that he cringes. Tony doesn't seem to see his awkwardness and nods.

"I'm a bit surprised." Tony says in the end, but he smiles, so Bucky tries to shrug it off.

"I mean - only if you are cool with it, too." Bucky says and he frowns at his own words. How can he sound so damn stupid. Like a teenager with his first crush. Bucky tries hard not to thing about how he never really fell in love before becoming the soldier anyway. So maybe this really is his first time.

"Sure." Tony says easily and when he looks towards the entrance, Bucky tries to scent the air again. Tony still smells so good and sweet. There is again something else, that feels happy, but Bucky doesn't know what it is.

Tony looks back at him and then without a warning he takes Buckys hand in his. His metal hand. He isn't sure if Tony had done that on purpose, but Bucky thinks that, it wasn't. Since Tony already hid his metal hand with the gloves, he is for sure embarrassed about being out with a freak.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman." Tony says, when they arrive at the red carpet and Bucky feels overwhelmed in seconds. There are so many people around them screaming at them to pose and look into their camera. Tony doesn't seem too nervous, but Buckys hands start to shake.

"Mr. Stark, who is the guy with you?" One of the female reporters asks him and for a second Bucky tries to focus on her. Tony squeezes Buckys hand and he can actual _feel_ that. Thanks to Tony and how wonderfully he invented his new metal arm.

"That's my boyfriend, James." Tony answers calmly and Bucky gasps quietly. He still knows some methods from being the soldier and stands completely still, while freaking out only inwards. Alone this sentence sounds like music to his own ears. God he is so gone for Tony.

"Boyfriend? What happened to the Ladies Man Tony Stark?" The woman asks and Bucky frowns at her. He doesn't like her tone with his boy- ah with Tony. Nobody should speak to him like that. But Bucky wonders about the answer, too. Because as far as he knows Tony never had a relationship with a man before and…neither did he.

"I was always a Ladies _and_ Gentleman guy. But I settled down with James and I can say that I'm really happy." Tony just answers casually and he actually winks in the camera for that. Bucky wants to swoon. He always knew Tony could be cocky and sweet at the same time. 

He can't even explain how much he wants this to be real.

"Can we get another picture of you two?" Another reporter asks and Bucky thinks he saw the guy on tv this morning. Tony just smiles and leaves the woman without another word. He is still holding Buckys hand and then he presses against him, for the picture.

Bucky tries to smile, but he is so sure, he looks as if he was being tortured. Which he is in some kind of way. Tony smiles up at him and Bucky can hear the cameras, but he can only look at Tony.

"You okay?" Tony mouths at him and Bucky gives a tiny nod back. He can't trust his voice right now. Tony just grins and then he stands on his tiptoes, before he kisses Bucky on the cheek. The people around them go crazy for second and Bucky is sure he is going to end up blind with all those flashlights. 

"Mr. Stark please tell us more about your date?!" One reporter yells, but Tony has other plans and goes already up the stairs to enter the building. Bucky is still holding his hand and he actually smiles before touching his cheek with his free hand. 

Tony kissed him.

On top of the stairs Tony turns around and waves at everybody, while Bucky stares at him. He really hopes there are at least a few good pictures he could look at later, when he is back in his own room. Maybe he could use one as his phone background…but he hasn't worked out so far, how to change that.

"I'm sorry. I know it's always a lot." Tony says, when another guy opens the big door for them. Bucky just shrugs. He tries to imagine how Tony always has this much trouble around him and he can't. He knows Tony was already famous since being a small child.

"It's okay. Nothing I couldn't handle." Bucky replies shortly and he tries to stay calm, when they enter the biggest ballroom he has ever seen. There are so many people already around. Some of them are still sitting at their tables, others are already dancing and Bucky can actually see a live band. 

"So…I think at first we should just mingle around you know. I mean people would want me to show around my boyfriend." Tony says and Buckys heart beats a bit faster at that. 

"What about Hammer?" Bucky whispers back and he hopes people just think he would flirt with his boyfriend. To his surprise Tony leans closer to him and even puts his hand on Bucky's shoulder.

"I can't see him. But I know in one hour the presentation of his new technologies starts." Tony whispers back and Bucky nods. One hour is enough to look around to see, if they can find something suspicious around them. Maybe some other people Tony recognizes and knows are not always on the good side.

A waiter brings them a couple of drinks and Tony gets himself a water, while Bucky settles for a bright green drink, that the waiter swore was without alcohol. He can't drink and protect Tony, so the waiter is better telling the truth.

"What are we doing now?" Bucky asks back and Tony grins at him. It's a nervous one and Bucky can smell it, too. Somehow Tony doesn't feel comfortable and can you even blame him. Sometimes Bucky hates his senses, it's hard to enjoy this fake date, while being constantly reminded that Tony doesn't like him in that way. 

"Come with me." Tony just says and they both go over to the dance floor. Bucky goes slower with every step and frowns. Why are they going this way. Does Tony wants to dance with him. Oh god please, no. 

"W-what are you doing?" Bucky says and for the first time he sounds as nervous as he really is. Tony stops at the edge of the dance floor and looks up at him. His dark brown eyes are so beautiful in this light.

"I thought we could dance, while we observe. I do this with Natasha a lot. But…if you don't want, that's okay." Tony answers and Bucky frowns. For one thing now he imagines Tony dancing with beautiful Natasha on missions and also because Tony sounds actually crushed, when he says those words. 

"I can't dance." Bucky says and the words sound wrong one his tongue. He is sure he could dance when he was younger, but he can't remember it. He hates this feeling of knowing something but it's so deeply buried in his head, that he can't reach it. Some things come back faster than others. Some maybe never, that's what the doctors say anyway.

"Oh. That's… I could teach you?" Tony asks and he sounds unsure. Like he is sure Bucky would laugh at him or maybe even yell. But Bucky just tries to smile softly at him - and does that still feel weird - and nods. Tony eyes widen, but he doesn't say anything.

"But I can't promise that I won't step on your shoes." Bucky says and he looks down at Tony’s black and very shiny dress shoes . 

"No problem at all. Besides looking this stunning, I designed them with a steel-cap." Tony answers proudly and Bucky chuckles. Of course only Tony would think of something like that for expensive dress shoes. On the other hand it breaks Bucky's heart, that Tony has to think about stuff like that.

"Okay then…yeah let's go." Bucky mumbles and he holds his hand out. Tony takes it without thinking about it and smiles, when Bucky leads them to a corner, where they can see everything, but themselves aren't in the main focus of all those people.

Tony smiles up at him and puts his hand on Bucky’s right shoulder. Bucky doesn't know if he does it because he likes it more or out of pure omega instinct, because like this it looks as if Bucky would lead them. But Bucky loves it, because that means his right hand will touch Tony’s hip. Bucky is careful when he touches Tony, but he still shudders under Bucky’s fingers.

"Ready?" Tony whispers, when the next song starts and Bucky nods. He intertwines their fingers and tries to straighten his back. Tony giggles and then presses himself closer against Bucky. He is warm all over and the sweet smell hits Bucky so hard, he has to close his eyes for a few seconds.

He can't loose control now.

"You are doing good." Tony whispers, after they danced for a bit. Bucky still has to look down at their feet, so he wouldn't hurt Tony, but otherwise he gets better. He even takes the lead somehow and Tony lets him. The next song is even slower and Tony is so close now, that he can lay his head on Buckys shoulder.

"You see anything?" Bucky whispers back and Tony shudders, when Bucky’s breath hits the point where his neck meets his shoulder. Bucky wants nothing more than to kiss him there. And maybe he would get away with it, since they are still fake dating. But he doesn't want it, if Tony doesn't want it either.

His crush is pathetic and he knows it. But he just can't help it.

"Not really." Tony answers and his voice sounds a bit different now. Bucky can also feel that Tony is really warm and his heat radiates around him and makes Bucky almost dizzy.

"I can't see anything suspicious either." Bucky mutters back and he tries to concentrate back on his steps, but it seems like Tony's scent gets sweeter with every second and Bucky can feel himself getting awfully hot as well. Maybe there was something in their drinks?

"I don't feel good." Tony whispers then and when Tony leans back, Bucky can see that Tony's face is red and his pupils are blown wide. Bucky swallows dryly, because Tony looks so pretty like that. 

"I feel weird, too." Bucky mutters back and then he can't help it. He presses his face against Tony's neck and inhales. He was right earlier. Tony’s scent really got even sweeter in the last hours. Tony’s breath stutters for a second and then he makes a tiny sound in the back of his throat, that makes Bucky growl in response. 

"J-james." Tony whispers and he sounds afraid but also as if he is enjoying Bucky’s face against his neck. Bucky can't help it, he kisses Tony's neck. Carefully just pressing his lips onto the hot skin for a second and then moving on to the next spot. Tony whimpers once.

"Well isn't that the famous Tony Stark!"

It's as if somebody poured a bucket cold water over Bucky’s head and he takes a step back. Tony’s arms fall back to his sides and he is still so flushed, but he focuses on the other man.

"Hammer." Tony says and he nearly spits the name out. He doesn't whimper the name like he did with Bucky’s earlier. Bucky shakes his head. What the fuck is he doing. He should concentrate on his mission, not Tony’s long eyes lashes and how dark they are.

"I wasn't sure you would come." Hammer says and he smirks at Tony. It takes Tony a moment to collect himself, but then he glares at him with his eyes, while he is smiling almost softly.

"Oh Justin, how could I not? I can't miss how you fail _another_ time." Tony answers calmly and Hammer huffs at the answer. He then looks at Bucky and smirks. 

"And who is that? Your newest Boy-toy or are you for him to play with?" Hammer says and Bucky growls quietly. Tony seems upset, too but he just shakes his head at Hammer.

"He is my boyfriend." Tony says and he even raises his chin a bit. Bucky takes one step closer to Hammer and sees that the guy looks almost nervous, when Bucky shoots him another glare.

"But he hasn't even claimed you, yet? Maybe you aren't good enough for that, huh?" Hammer laughs and if it wasn't for Tony looking really sad now and needing all his attention, Bucky would've punched Hammer so hard, that he could never make fun of anybody in his life ever again.

"Shut your mouth." Bucky growls and Tony whimpers again. He presses his eyes close and Bucky wants to reach out to touch him, but there is this smell again and he stops. Tony is actually terrified right now, Bucky can feel it, but the undertone is still way too sweet.

"See even in heat he doesn't want to touch you." Hammer laughs loudly and Bucky’s heart stops.

_Heat._

Tony is in his heat. That's why he smells so different today. That’s why his whole body is flushed and…Bucky’s brain can't work around him anymore. 

Bucky growls again and this time it's way too deep and too loud, but he doesn't care. He just turns around and punches Hammer directly on the nose. Hammer's luck he actually used his flesh hand for that. It hurts a bit, but Bucky doesn't care. Hammer goes down to the ground in seconds and then everybody in the room is screaming or running.

He doesn't even see Hammer leaving the room, but he is gone when Bucky turns back to him, just so he could punch him again.

"Tony." Bucky says and he tries very hard to stay calm, but he just wants Tony so much, it hurts. 

"I wanna go home." Tony whispers and there are tears in his eyes and Bucky just nods. He has to get Tony home. There are a few alphas around them and they are all watching Tony hungrily. Bucky doesn't understand why he didn't notice sooner. Why didn't Tony say something?

But then again he never really met an omega in heat before. When he was little omegas were locked up, when they got into heat and only their alphas could get to them. He remembers Steve being an Omega before the serum and Steve told him, it hurt a lot. 

It hurt, without an Alpha to make him feel better.

"I'll get you home, promise, doll." Bucky answers and he looks around again. He takes his phone out if his pocket and sends a message to Steve. They need a car. He couldn't get on the motorcycle with Tony in this state.

"James. I'm so hot. Please, I'm really hot." Tony mumbles and Bucky doesn't know what to do. He never panicked, when he was the solider, but right now he is just Bucky. And the guy who he is deeply in love with, presses against him and begs for him.

"I know, baby. But we have to go home, yeah?" Bucky whispers and he carefully puts Tony’s face in his hands. Tony’s face is still so flushed and those eyes seem even bigger now. He isn't sure Tony is still understanding him. 

"James!" Tony shrieks, when Bucky just picks him up. They have to leave, before another of the alpha jackasses tries to touch Tony without his consent. Bucky knows that omegas in heat can't think clearly and would want anyone to help them. Bucky heard of stories where omegas regretted it later and were ashamed. He doesn't want that for anybody, but especially not for Tony.

"It's okay, baby. I got you. I will bring you home safely." Bucky whispers again and again, while he carries Tony out of the ballroom. He can feel Tony’s heat again and it surrounds him. Bucky wants nothing more than to claim Tony, but he knows he can't.

"Please." Tony whimpers and he hides his face against Buckys neck. Bucky wants to encourage him to bite him. To mate him, but other than a grunt, he stays quiet. They make it out of the building in no time and Bucky is so relieved, when he sees a black car waiting for them. Natasha stands next to it and she seems alarmed.

"What happened?" Natasha asks and Bucky just shakes his head. He can't talk right now or he spill everything out right in front of Tony. 

Natasha seems to get it anyway, when Tony is close enough to her. Bucky can see the moment, she realizes what happened, because her eyes widen almost comically and she opens the backdoor of the car.

Bucky carefully sits Tony down into the car and Tony holds even more onto his suit jacket. Bucky tries to get Tony to let him go, but Tony is having none of that and holds Bucky even tighter. 

"No. Don't go. Don't go. Please?" Tony whispers again and again. Bucky sighs and nods. They could figure this out later. So he climbs into the car beside Tony and presses himself against his side. Tony relaxes a bit but it's not enough. 

The drive isn't really long, but to Bucky it feels like years. He isn't sure what to do. Tony is still pressing against his side and he is so warm and he smells so good. But he can't do that. He can't just take advantage of Tony like that. It's wrong and horrible. 

"Buck?"

Bucky snaps out of his trance, when the car door opens and Steve looks very concerned at them. Bucky just looks helpless at him and Steve nods.

"It's okay. I will take him to his room." Steve whispers and Bucky nods. He still holds onto Tony and Steve smiles a bit apologeticly at him. Bucky isn't sure if Steve knows about Bucky’s feelings, but the look on his face says more than enough. 

Bucky finally lets go of Tony, since he knows he can trust Steve not to do anything. Steve is already mated and he wears his mark very proudly, so the scent of Tony, isn't as appealing to him as it is to Bucky. But Tony isn't ready to let go. 

"James? What no, please James?" Tony whispers, when Steve picks him up and he sees that Bucky isn't coming with them. Bucky is sure his heart shatters, when he can see how Tony presses his face against Steves shirt and he actually sobs.

He never felt this horrible in his life before. 

 

*

 

Tony's heat lasts over three days. Bucky knows that only from Steve and Natasha, but he never left his room, because he was to afraid, he would spill his secret and Tony would hate him for it. He isn't even really friends with Tony, so why should the guy like him back?

It's Clint who finds him. 

"So are you forever hiding in here? I mean not that this isn't a cool room, but you know even I leave my room sometimes." Clint says, when he enters without knocking. Bucky rolls his eyes.

"I'm not hiding." Bucky answers, because he is not, okay? Clint just shrugs and sits down on the other end of the couch. He grins at Bucky.

"If you say so. But then amuse me, why are you running away from your mate?" Clint asks and he blows a gum bubble. Bucky sits up at those words and glares.

"Very funny, Barton. But as you can see. No mark." Bucky says and he points to his shoulder, where still not bite mark is. Not that Bucky imagined there ever would be one. 

"I'm not talking about this kind of bond." Clint says and he rolls his eyes extra hard. Bucky sometimes wants to strangle him, but before he can answer, Clint is already out of the door. Bucky grunts angrily and follows him, because actually he is a bit interested in what Clint meant.

But because fate hates Bucky Barnes, the kitchen is nearly empty, when he enters the room.

Only Tony is there.

Bucky swallows dryly. 

"Oh." Tony says, when he spots Bucky still standing like a god damn idiot in the doorway. Tony looks different today. He isn't wearing an expensive suit or something similar. No, he actually wears iron man sweatpants and an old black shirt, with a few holes in it.

Bucky hopes his swooning goes unnoticed by Tony. 

"Hi." Bucky tries and his voice his way too high and he mumbles, but Tony kind of smiles at him. Just not a happy smile, just one, that shows he is hurting and Bucky can smell it and _feel_ it and…

"Are you okay?" Tony asks and he sounds even more nervous and Bucky laughs.

"You are asking me, if _I'm_ okay?" Bucky huffs and this time Tonys smile is more sweet and honest. Bucky goes over to the counter and leans against his, so he can hold onto something. Tony just shrugs.

"Well it wasn't my first heat. But I wanted to apologize." Tony says and he looks down at his hands and he plays with the hem of shirt. Bucky didn't know Tony Stark could even be nervous.

"Apologize?" Bucky echoes, because he isn't really sure why Tony would need to apologize for something? It was Bucky who almost lost his control and who kissed him against his neck and who has very dirty thoughts about him since then.

"Yeah I mean… first I kinda forced you to go as a fake-boyfriend with me and then I kinda…you know, forced myself on you, too." Tony whispers and he sounds incredibly embarrassed, but also sad and Bucky takes a step towards him.

"Hey that's not true. I enjoyed being your fake-boyfriend." Bucky answers and he shrugs and tries to be cool about it. But he looks for sure very awkward and Tony is still looking down at his hands.

"Still. I mean if you…if you don't… I mean if you need space and I would understand that after this disaster…I could stay in the workshop for a few days." Tony babbles and he gets frustrated at himself, Bucky can smell that, but he doesn't understand.

Since Bucky is silent, Tony seems to understand that as approval and turns around, before he leaves a kitchen. Bucky gasps. Why the fuck would _he_ be the one who needed space. And why the fuck would it then be Tony hiding in his own home. Bucky can't believe most people don't know this sweet and shy side of Tony Stark.

Bucky shakes his head and runs after Tony. He catches him at the elevator, where Tony just asked Jarvis to take him to the workshop. Before Tony can take one step in the elevator, Bucky holds him at his elbow.

"Wait." Bucky says and then he doesn't know what else to say. Tony is still not looking at him. His shoulders are stiff and he shakes a bit, too. Bucky frowns. Maybe this is an aftershock from his heat?

"What else do you want me to do?" Tony whispers softly and his voice breaks halfway through the sentence. It takes Bucky another minute to realize, that maybe Tony is crying. He doesn't get why he is crying, but Tony’s sniffles break his heart.

"Tony. Please. Talk to me. I'm sorry that I touched you, but I couldn't stop it. You…you smelled to good and I…I didn't mean to." Bucky says and he carefully takes a step back. Holding both of his hands up and showing Tony that he wouldn't touch him again.

"And that is the problem!" Tony almost yells at him and he finally looks up. His brown eyes are full of tears and his face is as flushed as it was at the event. Tony tries to wipes the tears from his cheeks, but Bucky can just stare at him. How is it fair, that Tony looks good while crying?

Wait. What did he say?

"What?" Bucky asks out loud, since his brain isn't able to come up with an answer, that actually makes sense. 

"Why do you not want me?" Tony asks and Bucky nearly falls on his ass right in front of him. He continues to stare at Tony, but he can't find any sign that Tony would lie to him. But then why the fuck would he want Bucky? Of all the people he could have. He doesn't understand.

But he knows, what he has to say.

"B-but I do." Bucky blurts out and yeah kinda awkward and not very cool. But it doesn't matter, because Tony’s eyes widen and then he just gasps at Bucky. Did he do something wrong again?

"You - then why would you shove me away?" Tony asks back and Bucky isn't sure if they are talking about the event or anything else. But he tries to calm himself. Okay. Tony seems to like him, too. He can totally do this and not fuck this up again.

"You were in heat. You weren’t thinking clearly and I would've never taken advantage of you. I want you to be clear, when you kiss me." Bucky answers honestly and Tony frowns a bit, but then at least nods. 

"I thought you hated me. I mean, I can understand that you don't want a soulmate with the problems I have. Like sure I have the money, maybe even the looks? But my other shit? Yeah, nobody would want a guy who is old and broken like me. I have PTSD and nightmares all the time and I can't even take a shower without a breakdown and…" Tony is rambling again, but Bucky stops listening after the first sentences.

"Soulmate?" Bucky says and Tony looks up, from making himself bad.

"Yeah?" Tony asks back and he is blushing again. Bucky smiles sweetly and he feels so warm in his tummy. He would love to be whatever a soulmate is for Tony. He just wishes his thoughts are right and Tony actually likes him back.

"Stop that!" Tony says and he squirms. Bucky raises an eyebrow. He didn't even move.

"What am I doing?" Bucky asks and he looks down at himself. Nope he didn't even moved an inch. 

"You are feeling it again. My heart rate will go through the roof and I have the arc reactor still in my chest and you are making sure that I die of a heart attack if you keep doing this!" Tony says and he really puts his hand over his chest. Buckys gaze lingers on the arc reactor for a moment.

"Wait. You can feel that?" Bucky asks and then he feels embarrassed. Very embarrassed. He is sure, he is now blushing even more than Tony, who actually fucking giggles.

"No please stop! Oh god you can't be embarrassed!" Tony gasps between his laughter and Bucky pouts. He is still not sure what exactly is happening here. 

"Tony. What are soulmates?" Bucky asks and yeah he knows the name alone makes kinda sense. But he wants to hear it from Tony. He wants to feel what Tony feels, when he talks about it. Tony stops laughing and frowns up at him. 

"Wait. You really don't know?" Tony asks and he seems speechless, for the first time in forever. Bucky shakes his head. He knows that if Alpha and Omega get together and decide to stay forever together, they would mate. Sure even Betas could actually mate with someone, but the bond wasn't as strong as an Alpha-Omega one was. But he didn't know there could be something else. 

"Maybe…maybe nobody talked about it in former times." Bucky whispers and Tony seems to think about it, before he nods.

"Yeah, I think I remember my Dad telling me, that is was not really accepted back then. Because those soulmate bonds, aren't really common. Still aren't. I know nobody that has an actual soulmate." Tony explains then, but Bucky needs to know more.

"So is it …well what is it exactly?" Bucky asks and he can't believe they are still standing in this damn hall in front of the elevator, that Jarvis at least closed again. 

"A soulmate is someone who is made just for you. He is the perfect match and even without mating, soulmates belong to each other. They can…they can't hear the thoughts or something from the other one. But they can feel, what the significantother feels in every moment, if they want. They are…special." Tony explains and Bucky’s heart swells. 

That's why he can feel what Tony feels. It's not because he was the Winter Soldier and something happened to him. No, it's because they are _soulmates_. Bucky loves that word. 

"So you are made just for me?" Bucky asks and he raises one eyebrow. It's difficult not to smirk at Tony, so he doesn't care. He even winks at him.

"Uh yeah." Tony answers and Bucky sees how Tony’s gaze is now focused on Bucky’s lips. He can't believe it. How could he not see this earlier? How could he not _feel_ it. 

"Good. Because I will never let someone else touch you again." Bucky says and woah. Where did that come from! Tony seems just as surprised as Bucky and then laughs quietly.

"So you..really want me?" Tony asks shyly and there is again this very soft smile. Bucky wants to kiss it. Like yesterday. But he doesn't. He just goes over to Tony and takes Tony’s hand in his flesh one.

"Of course. I… I wanted you since I saw you, doll. I mean kinda hard not to fall in love with such a beautiful and even more kind man." Bucky says and he hopes Tony understands. Because Bucky doesn't want anybody else and he wanted Tony even before he knew they were soulmates.

"But then…I mean you always felt weird when you were around me. Not happy or in love. I only got to feel that really rarely and I thought I imagined it. You were always afraid or angry." Tony says and Bucky sighs.

"Sorry, doll. I kinda thought you were out of my league by miles and I just, didn't want you to know that I already was in love with you, to spare myself the embarrassment." Bucky says and Tony seems still in some kind of shock. Bucky smiles widely, because can this be real?

"I uhm…did that, too. I mean I thought you didn't want me and just pretended I didn't want you back." Tony says and he shrugs, as if that were nothing. But Bucky knows now, how Tony really feels. He wants to kiss him so bad. And actually he can now, or?

"So you weren't afraid or angry that you had to go with me to Hammers event." Bucky notices and Tony shakes his head so fast, that Bucky is afraid he gets a whiplash.

"Well I mean I was kinda angry that we only had a Fake-Date. But when you showed up with that bun and you let me actually hold your metal hand…" Tony grins and Bucky finally has enough. They could talk all they want after he finally had his kiss. Tony seems to understand what he thinks, no wait - he can feel what Bucky feels and comes even closer.

"Too bad we didn't fake-kiss." Bucky says and he carefully puts his hands against Tony’s cheeks. Tony closes his right eye, because Buckys metal hand is cold against his hot skin.

"I prefer a real kiss." Tony whispers and Bucky nods shortly. He isn't sure he can still talk. But he also knows he doesn't have to. So he just pulls Tony closer, till his chest is flush against Bucky’s and smiles down at his soulmate. Tony blushes just harder and stands on his tiptoes.

And if that isn't just the hottest (and sweetest) thing Bucky has ever seen. So he finally presses his lips against Tony’s pouty mouth and sighs happily. Yes. Thank god finally. He carefully strokes Tony’s cheeks and Tony has one hand on Bucky’s chest and oh. The other one actually pulls his hair. Bucky groans and pushes his tongue into Tony’s warm mouth. 

"James." Tony mumbles back and Bucky somehow feel like he drowns in feelings. He isn't even sure which feelings are his or which belong to Tony, but he never felt so calm and overwhelmed at the same time. Tony then breaks the moment, when he giggles against Bucky’s lips.

"Tony." Bucky says somehow in his Alpha voice, when he feels like he has his heart under control again. Tony just ducks his head in submission and oh god. Tony looks beautiful like this with his red kissed lips and the hair, that now completely a mess. Bucky is not sorry. 

"Alpha." Tony pouts then and yes. Bucky is totally gone for that. 

*

"Eww. Make them stop!" Clint whines, when he comes into the kitchen a month later and Tony is straddling Bucky’s lap, while they are kissing. Again. Bucky grins into the kiss and holds his middle finger up for Clint and for Sam, who gags while he eats his pancake. 

"Sorry, can't do." Natasha grins from her seat besides Sam. Bucky stops to kiss Tony and helps him to turn around, so Tony can eat from Buckys plate as well.

"You are just jealous, because we are so cute." Tony says and he pokes his tongue out at Clint, before he takes a bit of Bucky’s oatmeal. He slurps loudly and grins at Clint.

"Of what?" Clint huffs back but he is smiling as well. Even Steve grins and continues to read his newspaper. Bruce just watches them, with a fond look in his eyes and even Thor is quiet and just enjoys this time together. 

"Our soulmate-bond." Bucky grins and Tony laughs. They both enjoy it way too much to say that. But to be honest Bucky couldn't be happier than he is in this moment. He never thought he could have that. He never thought he could have Tony.

Now they are here and it’s better than everything Bucky ever imagined. Turns out his boyfriend was just in love with him since the beginning as he was. Tony tried to suppress his feelings for Bucky, but sometimes he couldn't do that. Even the heat was only triggered, because Tony tried so hard, to ignore his soulmate. 

"You want some?" Tony asks and holds his fork out for Bucky. It's a banana and some yoghurt and Bucky nods. Tony feeds him and smiles so wide, that Bucky feels it in his bones. 

"That's disgusting. And somehow adorable at once." Peter says when he enters the kitchen and everybody starts laughing. Tony grins at the Spiderling and Peter just shrugs, before he smiles back. They are just a damn idiotic family. 

Tony smiles up at him and Bucky grins back, when Tony carefully strokes over Bucky’s shoulder, where Tony bit him the night before. Bucky can't help it, he looks at Tony’s shoulder, too since Tony wears a way too big shirt from Bucky, everybody can clearly see the mark.

"I love you." Tony whispers then quietly and it's the first time he said it. Bucky isn't sure who of them feels like his heart stops, but maybe they both are feeling like that. Bucky grins and kisses Tonys nose.

"I love you, too doll." Bucky whispers and just likes always Tony’s eyes get a bit darker, when he calls him that or another pet name. Bucky laughs huskily and everybody at the table groans, because they know now what will happen.

"Please, Alpha?"

Tony smiles sweetly up at him and then he ducks his head.

And seriously. How could Bucky ever say no to that.

No to his _soulmate_.

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on [tumblr](https://thoseironeyes.tumblr.com)


End file.
